The Power?
by The-Dead-Puff
Summary: Would what you do if you had the power to surpass the Sanin, the hokage and your own teamates? Two strangers give Tenten this strong power. Will this be a Fairytale ending or the end of the world for Tenten?


**_Disclaimer:_** Nope don't own Naruto. If I did I would be very happy right now! Besides if I did the music would be all Jonas Brothers!!!! JONAS BROTHERS AND NARUTO ROCK!!!!!!

**_Author's Notes: _**This is my offical FIRST story on Fanfic. The idea came to me when I was randomly daydreaming. That other one was a "I'm bored me gonna make a story" story.

And now drumroll

A Prologue

* * *

Tenten waited patiently for the lady at counter to come back with her order. Bored she began to tap her fingers on the counter. Suddenly two tall figures appeared. One had a dark spiked hair, wearing dark casual clothes.. The other one was blonde had the same hair, but he had a long ponytail that cascaded down his white long sleeve shirt. The blonde one of them turned to her and asked,

"If you had the power to surpass the Hokage, the Sanin, and everyone you know what would you do with it?

"And what would you do if you were my next girlfriend? Huh sweet heart? What do you say?"

the dark haired one said winking at her. The other one just stared at him rolling his eyes.

Tenten just stared at him, her face turning red.

* * *

Tenten POV 

OMG!!!! THAT LITTLE!!!!!!! I really didn't know what to say. For a few minutes I just keep quiet and stared at those two. But eventually I got my confidence back and answered,

"Well I'd prove that kunoichi can be tough as any shinobi, prove to the people who think I'm weak that I can do something...and... um.."

For some reason I couldn't think of what else. Maybe it was because I could feel the dark haired guy smirking at me. UGH! This guy makes me so uncomfortable it's not even funny! I just know he's probably thinking something perverted. Suddenly it all came to me,

* * *

"And to protect those I care about." 

They both looked up at her. The two brothers began to whisper among themselves.

"Hmm it's her isn't it?"

"Hmm probably."

The dark haired guy turned to her and smirked,

"Hey sweet heart if we gave you this power would you accept it?"

Tenten answered excitedly and quickly,

"What do you think? Of course I would!"

"Sorry bout this," The dark haired guy said his hands glowing a deep purple," But. -"

The blonde hair guy finished his sentence with a smile, his hands glowing a light blue.

"This may hurt a bit."

Tenten looked surprise, she immediately went for her weapons . Bit before she could. She felt a sudden agonizing feeling in her chest. Tenten tightened her grip on herself. It was so painful she began whimpering.

* * *

Tenten POV 

There is a reason why I never scream. I scream very loud. But nothing usually makes me scream. But this pain was different...it was so angonazining...that I couldn't help it. I screamed and began collapsing on the floor I just knew at moment people probably in the Land of Lightning could probably hear me. Then everything started to turn black. The last thing I saw was my teamates, the store lady , and an faded almost mist like image of those two guys. Suddenly I heard three words.

" Good luck kid,"

It was followed by soft chuckling and then... 

Tenten had woken up a few minutes later, surrounded by Neji, Rock Lee, and the Store Lady. The store lady was extremely nervous mumbling to herself OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!!!! Lee imediatley turned to Tenten and asked,

"Tenten are you okay?"

Neji just stayed keep quiet and gave her a look as if to say "Sheesh you stupid girl, What trouble did you get yourself into this time?" Tenten was still nervous and began talking in parts,

" Dark...Blonde...Guy...and then...THE PAIN!!!!,"

Neji just stared at her and raised an eyebrow. The store lady was freaking out and Lee was confused,

"Tenten?"

"ThosetwoguystheblondeoneandthedarkonetheywereaskingmequestionsandthentheyaskedmeifiwIwantedultimatepowerandIwasalllikehellyeahbutthentheytheygavesuchapainfulshockandtheniwentsleepyandtheniwasalltalkingtoyouguys!!!"

Tenten said so fast that her friends could only catch a few words.

The store lady, Neji, and Lee asked at same time,

"What blonde and dark haired guy?"

Tenten began to yell,

"HOW COULD YOU MISS THEM?!?! THEY"RE THE ONES THAT ATTACKED ME!!!!"

"There was noone with you,dear"

Tenten POV

I was just silent. That was completely impossible. I knew what I saw and I knew what I felt. That was no dream. To tell you the truth, I secertly always had a crush on Neji. But after he told me,

"Who knew it? She's losing it.She's probably overstressed because she knows she's the weakest one on our team."

I knew at the moment I hated him and I was going to prove him wrong. And if I truly had this power then this was going to be fun.


End file.
